A Sister's Love
by Magneticweapon
Summary: A certain red medic finds a blast from his past in a dusty old box. Not the bad kind of blast from the past, but a gentle, kind, and warm one. One-shot until further notice. First transformers story, so any and all criticism is welcome. :) Rated K cuz of a little bad word and Starscream's moodiness.
1. Chapter 1 (A Sister's Love)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Knightraid, who is my OC. Enjoy, and review please!**

**Also, this is really short.**

_{WORDS} = _**flashback**

_{WORDS}_**song lyrics (which are mine :) )**

It was a regular day on the decepticon warship the Nemesis, Megatron was busy yelling at Starscream, Starscream was cowering at Megatron's pedes, Shockwave was who-knows-where with his pet Predaking, and the Autobots hadn't done anything worthy of their attention, so it was pleasantly quiet for a change. Knockout bustled around the Med. Bay, cleaning the room and it's medical equipment. Until he came upon an old, dusty box filled with datapads hidden away at the back of the storage unit. The red medic frowned and picked one such datapad, turning it on with a tap of a clawed digit. What appeared on screen made Knockout's frown turn into a soft smile. There was a picture of a tall, slender, beautiful black femme with a red tinged visor hiding her optics. He knew what color those optics were; before the war, they were orange, now they were crimson red. Knightraid. A fine femme and even better decepticon. And his sister. Older sister.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_A tiny red mechling chewed on one of his many toys, big, shiny orange/pink optics trained on the older black femme that was reading from a datapad on the other side of the room. The femme looked up with orange optics and smiled at the mechling, who giggled and bounced on his tiny, unsteady pedes. "Knighty! Knighty!" the mechling shouted for the femme to come pick him up, thrusting his arms up demandingly when the femme came closer. She laughed and shook her head. "oh, Knockout, what am I going to do with you?" Knockout simply responded by trying to lean closer to her, making his already wide optics wider and starting to tear up. The femme shook her head and lifted the mechling out of his berth crib. "Knightraid-y warm." Knockout yawned, snuggling against the warm chassis of his older, gentle sister. He felt and heard the soft, barely hearable beat of her spark and thrum of her systems. And then she started humming, gently rocking the tired hellion in her arms. Then, she started to sing softly._

_ "hush little mechling don't you cry_

_I'm gonna be here to make it all right_

_I'll be here to give you all my love_

_I'll be here to protect you_

_Cuz you'll always be my little bro_

_Even though you so big now_

_And watching you walk away to live your life hurts me so_

_I'll always be right here whenever you need a listening audio_

_So hush little mechling don't you cry_

_I'm gonna make things alright..."_

_Knightraid smiled and kissed the slumbering mechling's forhelm and gently placed him into his berth crib. She stood there for a good minute, just watching her little brother recharge so peacefully made a smile tug her lips upwards, despite what her mood was. She turned and glared at the datapad, which she knew held the bills and payments she would have to make by the end of the cycle. She turned her orange optics to look down at Knockout. "I'll make things alright K.O., I promise."_

_~~END FLASHBACK.~~_

Knockout was jerked out of his memories when Starscream came in with numerous dents and burns muttering about how he would make a better leader than Megatron. Knockout shook his head and placed the datapad still clutched in his servos in the box before leading the SIC to a Med. berth so he could begin repairs. Yep, just a normal day, with just a touch of longing for the warmth and sisterly love that he had once been the subject to from a certain red decepticon medic.

**Utter crap I know.**

**Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2 (A Brother's Promise)

**Eeeee! Thanks for reviewing you three! :) I've decided to continue with A Sisters Love, so here's the second chapter, A Brother's Promise, done in Knightraid's P.O.V. Enjoy, and review!**

_flashback_

_song lyrics_

::_comm. link_.::

**I own nothing except for Knightraid and Whiteflash.**

A black femmestood in front of a window that looked out on the empty, cold space. She heard the clacking of heeled pedes and tilted her helm slightly, listening as the owner of those heeled pedes stopped beside her. Knightraid turned her gaze towards a white femme seeker with pastel blue stripes and bright blue optics. Whiteflash, a neutral medic who offered safety to Knightraid and her small crew. "you should be resting." the white femme spoke softly, since the other residents were recharging mere feet away. The black decepticon femme shook her head and sighed. "I could say the same for you. And, before you ask, I'm fine. Go, Flash, go to berth. I'll get some recharge soon." the other femme still looked unconvinced, but, fragit, she couldn't do anything with Knightraid; the black femme was just too stubborn. "alright, don't stay up too late." Whiteflash walked away, wings drooping ever so slightly.

Knight pressed a black servo to the glass of the window and flipped up her red half visor, revealing her crimson red optics, ringed by a faint orange. She forced back her emotions as a memory file fought it's way up front and center. She remembered that fateful night so clearly, it's like it happened yesterday.

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

_A younger Knightraid sat at a desk in her home, staring at the datapad with dim orange optics._ _She knew exactly what was inside that cursed piece of scrap, but, Primus forbid it, she never wanted to look at it. But she had to. With a shaky black servo, the femme turned the datapad on and stared at the words on the screen, disbelief and sadness making itself at home in her already overworked processor. _

_Dear Knightraid, we are sorry to say that your home is no longer your own. It as been taken from you so as to give autobot warriors a place to stay while on their mission. _

_My deepest apologizes, _

_Sentinel Prime of the autobots._

_Knightraid closed her optics and fought back tears, taking a deep breath before turning off the datapad. One more sat on the desk, one that Knightraid had been both anticipating and dreading. She turned this one on, and her dread turned to mild surprise and some relief. _

_Dear Knightraid,_

_It has come to my attention that you are in great need of a place to shelter your small family. I, Megatron, leader of the decepticons, offer you a place to stay in our ranks as chief medical advisor. Your brother will be welcomed as well. You have three orns to make up your mind._

_Your glorious leader Megatron. (I also wish to be friends with you, if we can.)_

_The black femme almost laughed with joy. She and her brother wouldn't be homeless after all! She covered up her obvious glee by pretending that she was reading one of her many bookfiles when she heard her brother's familiar whistling as he came into their-no, the autobots home. She turned with a smile and watched her hellion of a brother set his things down. He looked at her with a smile and threw himself down into a soft, padded chair. "hey, what's with the smiles and sudden good mood?" Knockout flashed her one of those grand grins and relaxed further on the chair. "I've been asked by Megatron of the decepticons to join him and his army as the chief medical advisor." Knightraid watched her younger brother's optics fill with wonder and disbelief and joy. "really Knight? We get to be cons? Cool!" Knightraid laughed as her brother rambled off about what he was going to do once they were cons. And then he suddenly turned serious. "Knight, you know that I'll never abandon you, that I'll always protect you, because I'd die before giving anyone the chance to hurt you. Your my big sister, I know that, but you need protecting too. So don't argue with me and go get some recharge." Knightraid's orange optics widened with surprise, but she still managed a smile. "what about you?" Knockout grinned and gathered up both of the datapads that held the two letters that had changed their measly lives. "I'll get to berth soon, you can just go and relax for a bit. Go on, off you go. And don't come out until you've gotten at least three joors of recharge!"_

_~~~END FLASHBACK~~~_

The black femme smiled and turned to make her way to her berth room. She knew that one day, she would see her hellion of a brother. And then she could relax a bit, because at least someone would be watching her back. And that someone would be the most important mech in her life. Knockout.

**Leave reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3 (A Family Again)

**Hello! I'm back again! This will probably be the last chapter for this, so enjoy. Also, please review. :)**

_"thoughts"_

It was another normal day for the decepticons, battling the autobots. Megatron was fighting and tossing insults with Prime, Shockwave was going all out with Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Bumblebee were fighting the eradicons, Smokescreen was trying to stay alive as he was being chased by Predaking, and Soundwave was fighting(more like dancing) with Wheeljack. Knockout sat on the sidelines, fixing and patching up injuries, while keeping an open comm. link. The red medic cursed as more injured cons made their way to him. Servos flying as he quickly fixed Con after Con, he didn't notice that Shockwave had been pinned, or that Predaking was going to the one opticed mech's aid, nor did he notice Smokescreen sneaking up on him, until he felt the hot nozzle of a blaster on the back of his helm. For Knockout, time seemed to slow and stop. _I'm going to die. I'mgoingtodie. NONONONONONONO! _No one had time to move or speak when a black blurr shot towards Knockout and Smokescreen, the sound of a charging blaster going with it. Smokescreen staggered and fell backwards as the accurate shot hit him squarely in the chest. The blurr stopped moving in front of the red medic, who just gaped up at the stunning black femme. "Knightraid?"

~~~BEFORE kNIGHTRAID SHOWED UP, ON THE SHIP~~~

Knightriad watched Whiteflash land the ship with a sorrowful expression. The white and pastel blue seeker femme glanced back at her glum friend and sighed, her wings twitching. She turned her gaze back to the controls under her pastel blue servos. She hoped that the black femme's brother was with the Earth-bound Decepticons. With a jarring drop, The neutral ship landed and the hatch opened within seconds. When Whiteflash turned around, Knightraid was gone, her crew following albeit more slowly.

Knightraid ran as fast as she could, saw what was happening, and acted fast. She sshot the sniveling autobrat.

~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT~~~

The black femme could feel the bewildered stares aimed at her, but chose to ignore them n favor of the red hellion in front of her. "so, catears, whatcha up to?" a cry of pure joy ripped itself from Knockout's voicebox whle he threw his arms around the taller medic. "Knightraid! I missed you so much so much as happened and I missed you and and and and...You're alive!" Knightrad could only laugh and shake her head. The shout of "Autobots! Retreat!" reached her audios and she grinned, disengaging from her younger brother's death hug to turn around and watch the autobrats flee. Her red opticed gaze rested on the large frame of the decepticon leader, Megatron. Who was staring right at her. She flashed him her best smile and tugged on her brother's arm, leading him to the groundbridge, her crew, consisting of Barricade, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Ravage, were already mingling with their respective 'friends'. Seeing Starscream once again with his trine, and Soundwave practically hugging Ravage, made Knightraid smile, and feel a bubbling sense of pride and joy. She had led those four here, and made five happy. She called that a good day.

~~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~

Knightraid softly closed the doors to Knockout's quarters and made her way to the command station. Her brother was now resting, tired out, as was the rest of the cons aboard the nemesis. Only two were still up, herself and the mech she was meeting. The black femme entered the command bridge and walked until she was beside the hulking frame of the ex-gladiator. "Megatron..." Knightraid stared up into crimson optics, watching a smile form on his face. "Knightraid. My dear medic." hearing her name spoken in his gruff voice made her shiver. After all these years, they had become friends. And then something more. "Yes, my dear leader?" she was rewarded with a shark-like smile, and then he kissed her.

**Sorry if the end was a bit confusing, but if you read chapter two you'll see that Megatron (when he was 'for a better future') wanted to be friends with Knightraid, and they slowly became more than friends. **

**Anyway, this is finally COMPLETE. Even though it's cruddy. So yay! My next story is still in progress though, so I might just make some silly one-shots until my writers block goes away. I might take requests.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
